Escape
by Skittows
Summary: Kise Ryouta, the ace of the Kaijo Basketball Club, gets benched from practice. Out of boredom, he decides to escape Kasamatsu's wrath by inviting his former Teiko friends to shop with him. Could shopping with a blonde be that bad? What could happen if Akashi forces the team to split up, leaving himself with Aomine, Murasakibara with Kuroko, and Kise with Midorima? One-shot.


**A/N:**

_I'm back with a new fic, guise! Just to take a break from the other ones, I wrote this little oneshot that may be a little OOC. It may be cheesy near the end, but I hope you'll like it. :D_

**Disclaimers:**

_The following respectfully belong to their rightful owners._

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters._

_I do not own McDonald's, or it's McNuggets._

_I do not own Samsung._

_I only own the story._

* * *

**Shopping with a Blonde**

Kise was bored. Sitting on a bench next to his Kaijo teammates, watching people practice isn't one of his favorite things to do. In fact, he'd rather kiss his coach's fungus foot than look at people run and all. But, why was he sitting there? Why wasn't he practicing with the rest? It's all Kasamatsu-senpai's fault for telling him to sit out for a while all because he saw the blonde texting one of his fangirls instead of doing what he was told to do. Because of the team captain's short temper, he forced Kise to rest.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Kise!? What're you doing?!" A surprise kick came from behind the blonde._

_"Uh... Senpai! I'm... Just... Texting... ? So mean!" Kise replied, afraid to know what Kasamatsu could come up with next._

_"Who are you texting?! That person better be important." The blonde's phone was suddenly snatched ever-so carelessly, almost breaking it's protective case._

_"Be careful, senpai. That's a limited edition Samsun-" The poorly abused blonde was suddenly halted._

_"Baka, don't tell me what to do! I don't tell you how to live your life!"_

_"So mean, senpai!" Wept the model, who was actually just texting no one important in particular._

_"What the- Who the hell is this?! A FANGIRL?!" Kasamatsu scolded louder than he usually does, making it echo throughout the gym._

_"I'm sorry, senp-"_

_"Well, if you're just gonna text people instead of actually practicing, go sit on that bench!" Boom, an instant irked senpai. And boom, a phone smashed onto the ground._

_Kise's eyes lurked down, not wanting to even see his angry team captain's reaction. But, looking down hurt him even more seeing his broken phone that he had recently_

_bought. He proceeded to pick it up in pity and walked to the designated seat afterwards._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kise sat there silently with a regretful yet disgusted look on his face.

"Stupid, stupid stupid! Why did I bother!" He thought to himself reluctantly. "I hope this phone still works..."

He was afraid to press the unlock button, he knew there was a chance it would be a goner, but he was a lucky man today. As soon as he did hit the button, it lit up. A little grin spawned on his face, but it quickly turned into a sob as soon as he realized there was a crack on it. No, not one of those average ones that you see once your phone gets old. It was one of those enormous ones that you only see when someone purposely bashes it onto the hard onto a hard surface with all their power. Seeing it made Kise twitch, touching it made him scream internally. Hiding his internal scream with a fake smile made him look like a psychopath. Kise thought his captain only broke the replaceable casing, but he actually broke the irreplaceable touch screen as well.

"Since I'm sitting on this bench, Kasamatsu-senpai obviously doesn't want me in here." An idea suddenly hatched inside of the blonde's frontal lobe. With a maniacal grin on his face, he unlocked his phone and went to his contacts. "What Kasamatsu-senpai doesn't know won't hurt him..." Kise evilly thought to himself while scrolling through his various contacts. Scrolling was hard enough, considering he was dragging his finger accross shattered glass. But typing was even harder. The A's became X's, the E's became G's, the keyboard became torture. But, patient Kise managed to figure it out somehow.

* * *

_**To:** Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi_

_**Subject:** Broken_

_Chissu!_

_Lets go shopping, meet me at the mall nearest to Kaijo high x3_

_I need a new phone, senpai destroyed my screen ;D_

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Kise-kun_

_**To:** Kurokocchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_Sure, but you better treat me with a milkshake :3_

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Blonde Ganguro Homo_

_**To:** Aominecchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_Whatever dickhead. I'll come but u better buy me sum Horikita Mai magazines_

* * *

**_1 Message _****_Received_**

_**From:** Ryouta_

_**To:** Akashicchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_This better be important, I'll slit your throat if you're just gonna go there because you wanna skip practice._

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Kise-chin_

_**To:** Murasakibaracchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_okidoki (^_^)'V but i'll probably be late cuz im gonna buy snacks_

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Kise_

_**To:** Midorimacchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_K. Love u ;*_

* * *

Kise was excited to go shopping, but found the last message from Midorima a bit... odd.

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Midorimacchi_

_**To:** Kise_

_**Re: **Broken_

_Uh... WTF?! 'Love u'?!_

_*pukes*_

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Kise_

_**To:** Midorimacchi_

_**Re:** Broken_

_wrong send. But im still coming. i need to buy a lucky item_

* * *

"That was awkward." Kise thought to himself in disgust. After knowing that his friends would all come, he decided to sneak out of practice. First, he swayed his head from left to right to check if anyone was watching him. Thankfully, they were all busy under Kasamatsu's control. Once he knew the coast was clear, he started with his left foot and walked in silence. Then, his right foot which followed after. Thankfully, the gym was fairly new so no squeaky floor was there to play the song of it's people. The bench that the blonde sat on was fairly close to the exit which made life easier. He made it to the door in 5 medium-large steps. But, there was a problem: the door was old and rusty - one wrong move and Kasamatsu will roll him up into a ball and dunk him. Wishing he was Kuroko at that time, Kise took his chances anyway and pushed it open.

_Creek~_

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, I'm busted!" The blonde was sweating all over simply thinking of what Kasamatsu could to to him. Pull his earring, maybe? Dropkick his ass?

"Oi, Kise! Where are you going?" A voice creeped up Kise's spine.

"Uh... Senpai! I... I'm... I- I have to... Use the restroom!" The blonde nervously stuttered. Kasamatsu sweatdropped, thinking 'how bad could it be, I mean, he's a blonde anyway. It's not like he's gonna do anything bad when I'm not watching him.'

"Fine. Be quick." A reply came from the team captain of Kaijo. Kise felt like a free man, more like a prisoner who just illegally escaped from prison. He rushed his way outside, celebrating a little.

* * *

"Ah... Fresh air!" Kise sniffed the naturistic spring breeze that instantly travelled through his respiratory system. He felt amazing knowing that he just escaped the hellhole called 'practice'. The mall was coincidentially close, he simply had to cross the road, hoping that no fangirls would see him.

After crossing the 4-lane road, he finally made it to the other side. And on the other side were his buddies that he invited, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara. Kise felt weird being late for the first time. I mean, even the snack addict was there before him. It was good how they all decided to meet in the parking lot. If they all tried to meet inside of the mall, who knows what would happen to them.

"So... Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." Kise apologized rather happily.

"Ok, as your former team captain and as a human being who knows this mall more than the back of my hand, I'll be in charge of our trip here." Akashi ordered, pointing his two thumbs on himself. "Ok, Ryouta will be shopping with Shintaro. The toys section is fairly close to the tech store, where the phones obviously are."

"Why do I have to shop with Midorimacchi!? Can't I shop with Kurokocchi?!" Kise childishly asked, still not over his Kuroko obsession.

"Calm down, Kise. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I won't take long." Midorima implied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Daiki will be shopping with me in the magazine section. Atsushi and Tetsuya will be waiting in McDonald's."

"Wait, Akashi-kun... Does this place have Maji Burger?" Kuroko kindly asked.

"No. But, I'm pretty sure McDonald's has milkshakes." Replied the redhead.

"Ok, let's get going!" Aomine shouted ecxitedly, ready to buy a new copy of his favorite magazine.

* * *

The six were on their way to the mall (from the parking lot), but were stopped by the blonde.

"Wait!" He annoyingly squealed. Aomine impatienly sighed, while Murasakibara yawned before proceeding to open up a bag of chips.

"What is it?" Kuroko innocently questioned.

"I found... a Ju-en koka (ten yen coin)!" Kise proceeded to pick it up to blow off the dust and store it in his pocket after having a good look at it. It was luckily a shiny one, which made him feel like the happiest man alive.

"Kise! Drop that now! It's bad luck!" Midorima fumed as if it was the end of the world.

"But, it's so shiny!" The blonde whined.

"Ryouta, drop it." Akashi commanded, and instantly it was out of Kise's reach.

"Goodbye, coincchi..." For the rest of the trip, Kise whimpered about it.

* * *

The six finally made it to the front of the gigantic market in one piece. Akashi was the first to enter it. The door slid open automatically, giving way to the person who entered it (Akashi). This exotic type of door amazed Aomine, who was new to those things considering this was his first time visiting that very mall. His eyes sparkled in awe as curiosity sparked inside of him. Just as the door closed, he put his hand near the sensor so it could open up for him. After his hand was his whole body. As soon as the door closed behind him, he forced it to open once again, which in turn made him feel and look like a child. It really delayed their trip and made Midorima facepalm in agony.

"DAIKI." A vein popped out of Akashi's neck.

"Uh... Sorry. Let's proceed." Aomine quickly snapped out of his 'childish curiosity' trance for the sake of his former teammates. The rest then proceeded to enter through the door (after Aomine) trying to hold in their laughter after what they just saw from Aomine until Akashi silenced them all immediately.

Just when Akashi proceeded to take a basket for himself, someone broke the silence.

"I didn't know Aomine-kun likes doors." Kuroko commented with his usual monotone voice that made Aomine feel as if the pale guy was taunting him.

"Psh... No I don't... I was just fascinated by it." Aomine tried to defend his dignity.

"Tetsuya. Daiki. Shut up and take a basket for yourselves." Akashi successfully intimidated the two, which forced them to pick out their baskets. The only problem was that there were no more baskets left, and no one's willing to share with the other.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun. I don't really need a basket if I'm just gonna go to McDonald's with Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko innocently offered.

"Uh... I'll just take the shopping cart." Aomine lazily proposed, which instantly made everyone jealous because they too wanted shopping carts rather than baskets.

"If you guys want to use the shopping cart, one of you must ride inside of it. And have to buy me stuff -" Akashi added after seeing that everyone wanted a piece of cart.

"Easy enough." Aomine agreed.

"I'll take a shopping cart as well!" Kise happily chanted.

"Count me in." Midorima added.

"- with your own MONEY." The three fell in silence. It was too unfair: they were poor enough and would only get broke if they accepted their shopping cart fate, while Akashi

was already drowning in money and hogged the last basket. "Either that, or you let go of the cart."

"Akashicchi, please!" Kise begged and pouted.

"Don't worry, I won't burn your money. Here's the shopping list that my father gave to me." Akashi sadistically grinned while he handed out the pieces of paper to the three.

"Buy the wrong item and I'll be sure to murder you at night." He added, increasing the size of his grin.

* * *

**_Kise and Midorima's List_**

_- Porcelain Vase_

_- Limited Edition Munchkin Keychain_

* * *

"What?! Akashicchi, my list is gonna shred my dough! I mean, a new phone costs enough, and I still need to buy a magazine for Aominecchi plus a milkshake for Kurokocchi, and now this?! Why does your father even need a Munchkin keychain anyway?!" Kise pouted in pain. His wallet was about to lose so much more weight than Kise himself, being a model he is. Akashi simply stared at him until Kise accepted his defeat.

* * *

_**Aomine's List**_

_- 10 Cans of Peeled Tomatoes_

_- Sports Magazines_

* * *

"It's not so bad." Aomine bragged, but deep inside, he knew he was dead. The items he had were actually pretty moderate on cash, but Aomine was at his lowest level at that time. He wasted half of his allowance on Horikita Mai magazines and the other half of it on basketball shoes. But he suddenly found a way to get revenge on the one who was about to kill his wallet. "Aren't you my shopping partner?" Aomine grinned deliriously. Akashi stood still, he didn't know what the black guy would do to him.

"So...?" The redhead asked in superstition.

"Then that means... You're supposed ride in it!"

"No... I don't think it goes like tha-"

"You said yourself. Ride, or your dignity gets it." Aomine intimidated, showcasing an embarassing picture of Akashi on his iPhone. He was simply blackmailing the rich kid.

"Fine... But you better not kill me with your recklessness." And so, Akashi (being the fair guy he is) reluctantly jumped inside the cart and hoped his dignity wouldn't be crushed by riding a shopping cart like a kid while getting pushed by a dark Japanese guy. Before they all parted their ways and drifted off, Akashi left one final message:

"Oh, and by the way, Ryouta. The keychain's for me."

Kise felt like he was being used and his head easily became hot as soon as he saw Akashi wink at him as if it was a taunt.

"Kise-kun, after you're finished with that shopping list, meet Murasakibara-kun and me at McDonald's." Kuroko added before he proceeded to walk his way to McDonald's with Murasakibara and left Kise with Midorima.

"So... Who's gonna ride the cart?" Kise asked nonchalantly.

"Oha-Asa says I shouldn't use too much of my energy today, so I'll be sitting inside." Midorima replied awkwardly as he plopped himself into the shopping cart.

"I shouldn't have invited Akashi to shop with me." The blonde felt regret, but it's better than sitting on a bench in the gym.

* * *

**_Kuroko and Murasakibara_**

"So, what would you like to order, Murasakibara-kun?" Asked the bluenette while they were both on their way to McDonald's.

"Meh~ I don't really feel like eating fast food. I'll stick with my snacks, but thanks anyway." The giant answered generously as he played around with Kuroko's hair for no reason.

"Don't do that." Kuroko quickly swatted away the hand that Murasakibara used for eating Pocky, which in turn pissed off Kuroko even more. "You know I hate it when you do that. Look at my hair now: it's stained with chocolate!" Complained the violated Kuroko as he pointed out his half-teal half-sticky-brown hair that now resembled his horrid bed head.

After a while, they finally made their way to McDonald's.

"Kuro-chin/Murasakibara-kun..." They both stuttered in unison. The two jawdropped in fear, realizing how long the line actually was.

"There's probably about 20 people in that one lane..." The giant fearfully pointed out.

"I know we're both gonna die, but it's worth a milkshake." Kuroko sucked it in and responded in pride. He'd do anything for a delicious drink.

* * *

**Akashi and Aomine**

"So, Akashi... Are you gonna buy some Horikita Mai magazines as well?" The charcoal joked.

"No, in fact I'm originally here to buy some sports magazines for my father. But, since that's your task now, I have no reason to be here but now that you said it, I do feel like buying something expensive." Akashi replied formally.

Suddenly, the two saw a familiar figure and simultaneaously balled up in their defensive stances.

"Is that who I think it is?" Whispered the redhead to the dark skin.

"I think so..." Aomine stupidly replied. Suddenly, a familiar voice creeped up on the two.

"AHOmine?! Is that you?" There it was, the voice that stung Aomine's ears. "Who's riding in your shopping cart?" Once again, he heard the irritating Engrish accent of the American-raised teen who was none other than Kagami Taiga.

"BAKAgami, stay away from me!" Aomine tried to shoo away the guy who was already walking towards them. It was already too late, Kagami had already made it near their cart and parked there with a stupid grin frozen on his face.

"So, what are you shopping for?" Kagami annoyingly perusaded as he leaned on the shopping cart with no permission, causing it to fall. Thankfully, no one was hurt and nothing was harmed - except for the guy inside it who unluckily happened to be Akashi.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SO DONE!" The angry red head exploded, making Kagami piss his pants a little.

"Woah, take it easy, man." Kagami warned, afraid to have another slice on his cheek. "It was an accident!"

"You call that an accident?!" The hothead had enough of the American's knacks and decided to end it there.

"No, you can't do that in here! I swear, you're gonna get arrested!" Kagami quickly felt like he was trapped in a dead end, he had nowhere to go as soon as he saw Akashi pull out a pocket knife from his pocket.

"Any last words?!" Akashi shrieked, pointing the tip of the knife on Kagami's jugular vein.

"Uh... I'll post that picture of you sneezing on Kise." It seemed to do the trick, Kagami was lucky to get his hands on the picture that Aomine sent to him when they were being friendly to each other.

"What?! How do you know about that?" Akashi lowered his weapon, eager to know who sent the picture to the American.

"Aomine sent it to me!"

"What?! No I didn't!" Aomine defended, but it was no use. The next thing he knew, he was sliced on the cheek.

* * *

_**Kise and Midorima**_

"So... What's the lucky item for today?" Kise awkwardly asked.

"It's a Munchkin Keychain." Replied the carrot who apparently was wearing a neon-orange vest that looked pretty dope on him.

"Ah... So..." The situation couldn't get more awkward as Kise spoke.

"You're gonna buy one for Akashi, right?" Midorima asked curiously.

"Yeah..." The blonde replied, trying to make the situation happy.

"Buy one for me too." The carrot said rather forcibly.

"WHAT?!" Kise was instantly stunned from the sudden demand.

"Buy. One. For. Me. Too." Midorima tried to persuade him.

"No way." Kise denied.

"*sigh* Oha-Asa was right, Gemini are gonna be hard-headed with Cancers like me today." Said Midorima rather calmly, hoping to get Kise to buy the keychain for him.

"You're trying to use reverse psychology on me." Replied the blonde childishly.

"And Oha-Asa also told me that people with blood type-B wouldn't get along with the people with blood type-A." The carrot added.

"That's just nonsense." He denied once more.

"No it isn't, it's Oha-Asa." Midorima retorted.

"Whatever." Kise gave Midorima the silent treatment.

"Buy me one or I'll break your new phone." Insisted Midorima.

"Fine! Fine." Kise was down to his last option. Intimidation always works.

* * *

**Kuroko and Murasakibara**

The two were wobbly, standing straight and waiting for their turn was a no-go, but they had no other choice. Kuroko was a patient little lad, whereas Murasakibara gave

up minutes ago and took a seat.

"Oi, Kuro-chin." Greeted the giant who sat near the line. Kuroko turned around to see what the fuss was about. "Go order me some fries, here's the money for it."

"Sure thing, Murasakibara-kun." What Kuroko made was a mistake, a sudden move made him lose track of how close he was to the cashier. As he went up to the sweet tooth to redeem the cash that was being handed over to him, he lost his spot in the line. The spot that he claimed for about 8 minutes of waiting.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SPOT!" Kuroko shouted as he turned around to see that the guy that used to be behind him actually stole his spot. Normally, he doesn't shout or scream at people when he's angry. But, the guy was hungry at that time. And hunger changes people.

"Calm down, Kuro-chin. You're just hungry." Murasakibara tried to lessen the stress of the bluenette who was now deeply panting in rage over the fact that he now has to start the line over again.

"I'm not hungry." Kuroko argued, afraid to admit the truth.

"Here, have some snacks to replenish your health." And so, Murasakibara plopped a piece of Pocky down Kuroko's throat. The giant doesn't know how to feed people, so he actually pushed it in a little too far which made Kuroko choke himself to death without even having a chance to even bite or taste the chocolate-coated stick.

"M-Murasakibara-kun...!" Kuroko held his neck tight as he tried to cough out the treat that was stuck in his esophagus. He was creating a scene that in fact distracted the people in line to aid him.

"Just as I planned..." The purple-head grinned as soon as he saw the customers run towards Kuroko who was still choking on his Pocky.

"W-where are you go-oing?!" Kuroko asked with a dry voice as the giant stood up from his seat and rushed to the cashier to help his friend out. While Murasakibara did so, the customers stupidly crowded the poor Phantom Sixth Man and proceeded to record Kuroko choking on his stick rather than helping him with his problem. It wasn't long before the line became shorter and shorter until it was only Murasakibara left there.

"Does anyone know CPR?" A Japanese man asked.

"CPR won't help him, baka!" Another Japanese man scolded as he hit the other one on the head. They were all surprised how Kuroko could stay alive this long.

"W... Water! I need... W-water!" The bluenette suggested whilst pointing to his mouth.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Murasakibara was quick to order and scooched over the people blocking his path. "Here, drink this." Added the giant as he handed over the cold beverage. Kuroko sipped it as fast as he could which eased the choking. After the pale teen was fine, the crowd went back to their necessary line pretending nothing happened.

"Better?" Murasakibara asked.

"Better."

"Gee, these fries are yummy."

"And so is this... Wait. This isn't a milkshake." It finally hit Kuroko.

"Well, McDonald's is sold out on milkshakes..."

"What is this, then?!" Kuroko was heating up once more, knowing that there were no more milkshakes left for himself.

"Uh... Coke?" The giant who was still munching on his fries said rather stupidly. Murasakibara thought that Kuroko would have a negative reaction, but instead of hearing him scream, he saw Kuroko cry. He didn't sob or anything, he simply let it all out like a waterfall. The giant finally realized how emotional Kuroko can get when it comes to a milkshake.

* * *

_**Akashi and Aomine**_

Right now, the two former members of the Generation of Miracles were stuck shopping with an American who stuck to them like a magnet. Aomine couldn't take his babbling anymore and decided to play fetch with him. By the looks of the dark skin's eyes, Akashi instantly knew what Aomine was thinking of. He didn't wanna play the regular the regular type of fetch, he wanted to play the version where the dog doesn't come back.

"Hey, Kagami." Aomine said rather boringly.

"Yeah?"

"Go buy us some McNuggets."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kagami accepted the offer with his Engrish voice, which made the two cringe a bit. It wasn't long before the American left, and the two former members of the GoM were left in peace. They could finally start their real shopping.

"So, what's first on the list?" The charcoal questioned.

"10 cans of peeled tomatoes."

"Why does your pa even need that?"

"It's to soften up his feet, he said."

"Oh, ok." Aomine replied, trying to end the subject that he had a hard time imagining. 'His family might be rich, but they got some weird ass shit going on in their household.' He thought to himself.

Aomine made his way to the canned goods aisle and parked the cart so Akashi could reach out to get some tomatoes for his father. The redhead didn't care about the cans and threw them into the cart carelessly, making the most irritating sound there is when it comes to shopping: the sound of something heavy clashing onto the metal of the cart.

"And you call me 'reckless'." Aomine murmured to himself, hoping Akashi wouldn't hear him.

"What was that, Daiki?" Akashi turned around only to eye Daiki intimidatingly.

"Nope, nothing. What's next?"

"Uh... Sports magazines."

After going back to where they were before Kagami left them, Akashi picked the sports magazines as Aomine picked the magazines he would like to buy for himself.

"Shit!" Aomine ducked down.

"What?!" Akashi's heart skipped a beat in panic and crouched down as well.

"It's that stupid Kagami! He's back with our McNuggets! What do we do?!"

"Let's stay hidden until he goes away." Akashi suggested.

"What?! That guy is THE hide-and-seek spotter champion!"

"How do you know about that, Daiki?!"

"I played hide-and-seek with him when I was bored."

"You play children's games?"

"Uh... You don't?!"

"Father doesn't let me. He says it's not for rich people."

"God, you sound like such a cliche rich kid."

"Shh!" Akashi silenced the dark skin once he heard the familiar footsteps of the American they were hiding from.

"Hey, excuse me. Have you seen two people around this place? You know, one dark guy who's sort of my height and this redhead with heterochromia?" They both heard the American ask for directions which tingled their spines. It made them cringe even more knowing that Kagami doesn't bother letting go of speaking in Engrish. The two felt even more unsafe knowing that they were hiding behind a box of magazines on sale.

* * *

_**Kise and Midorima**_

The two finally made their way to the toys section, hoping to find what they were looking for.

"Midorimacchi, how does a Munchkin Keychain look like?" Kise asked like the blonde he is.

"It looks like a Mudkip." Midorima answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What's a Mudkip?" The stupid question that came from Kise made Midorima die from the stupidity overload.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MUDKIP IS?!" He asked arrogantly, thinking that he knows everything.

"I don't..."

"Well, it's a Pokemon." The carrot concluded as he tried to hold in his anger towards a Pokemon newbie. "And it's mainly blue." Midorima thought his explanation was spot on.

"What's a Pokemon?" The stupid question from Kise simply broke Midorima.

"Forget it, I'll look for them on my own. But you're still buying them."

* * *

_**Kuroko and Murasakibara**_

Kuroko was still in the middle of crying, even after the line was beginning to get shorter. Murasakibara being childish didn't help at all, he has no clue whatsoever about how to make people stop crying. Suddenly, the two saw an American rush by them to order some McNuggets.

"Kuro-chin, it's that stupid friend of yours!" Murasakibara hinted. But, no words came out of the still-crying Kuroko.

Suddenly, Kagami looked behind and saw the two.

"Hey! What up?" He said in Engrish. After ordering his McNuggets, the American proceeded to walk towards their table - only to see a crying Kuroko.

"What did you do to my shadow?!" Kagami scolded in rage.

"It's alright. He's crying because there are no milkshakes available right now." Murasakibara tried to explain.

"And... Murasakibara-kun also choked me with Pocky only to buy fries for himself and a Coke for me." Kuroko finally spoke after 10 minutes. Kagami couldn't believe the truth that Kuroko had just said. It was enough for Kagami to beat Murasakibara up but he had no time. 'I have to get back to the cool kids!' He thought to himself. Kagami always

secretly looked up to Akashi and Aomine and would do anything to hang out with them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kuroko. Here's a McNugget." Instead of doing something 'near-death'-y to the giant who nearly killed his shadow, he offered the pool of tears (Kuroko in his crying state) one of his idol's McNuggets. 'I'm sure they wouldn't notice.' contemplated the American to himself. After placing the Nugget kindly onto the table,

Kagami drifted away, rushing to find his 'best friends'.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Murasakibara questioned imbecilicly. But, the next thing he realized after he blinked was that the McNugget was no longer there.

* * *

_**Akashi and Aomine**_

It wasn't long before Kagami forced himself to find them. Well, he actually didn't find them because he was too stupid to look behind the 'magazines on sale' box. Instead, he made the two feel bad for themselves.

"Your nuggets are gonna get cold." Kagami said honestly. But, his heart was stomped on brutally, he heard no reply. "I knew they weren't real friends." The American mumbled to himself. That's when it hit the two which forced them into showing themselves. Aomine couldn't take the pity while Akashi didn't want to live with a curse.

The two stood up and revealed themselves. Kagami felt better all of a sudden knowing that they wanted to be his friend rather than a simple basketball rival. Bromance!

"Here are your nuggets!" The American happily said as he handed over the recyclable McDonald's bag. The two immediately took their McNuggets from the paper bag and opened it. The smell of Nuggets filled the air, the aroma made them drool. They were hungry anyway.

"Wait..." Something was odd with Akashi's pack of meddling snacks. "I'm down by one nugget."

"What? Heh... Maybe it's not always the same amount... Right?" Kagami tried to save his ass by tricking Akashi into a believable lie, but lies don't pierce through Akashi's absolute heart and absolute mind.

"No, Taiga. I don't think it works like that." Akashi was cornering Kagami. He was doomed.

* * *

_**Kise and Midorima**_

Kise was always weak on his knees. He was dying simply by pushing the shopping cart with a 79 kg teen in it.

"Midorimacchi, let's stop here for a moment." Kise ordered, and then took a break afterwards. "I need a beverage, I'm dying of thirst! Do you think pushing an 80 kg cart is easy?!"

"No. We need to complete this list first." Midorima pushed up his glasses in domination. Right now, the carrot thinks he's boss, knowing that he was older than Kise by 19 days.

"Do you want to kill me?!" Squealed the model.

"No, I want you to buy me the keychain." Midorima insisted rather annoyingly (to Kise). This just cracked the blonde. First a sweatdrop, then a vein popped up. Kise was ready to tackle the spoiled man that always reminds him of the Lucky Charms mascot.

"You know, how about we split up for a while. You go buy a drink and meet me at the tech store while I complete this list. Then, I'll help you pick out your phone. After that, you'll help Aomine with his magazine and then we all go to McDonald's." The carrot's suggestion was so smart that Kise happily agreed to it. He left with a smile while Midorima left the cart.

* * *

_**Aomine and Akashi**_

"I always get 10 pieces in a value meal." Akashi spat. His intimidating eyes were locked on to Kagami's violated ones. "And right now, I see 9." He added.

"Akashi, maybe he ate one." Suggested the dark skin.

"No... It's not like that!" The American defended.

"Then, what's it like?" Replied Akashi. He kept letting out his aura until Kagami told him what he wanted to hear from him. It was more like admitting something false just so the person could be happy. Kagami was stuck on the fork of the road: should he tell Akashi the truth that he gave one to Kuroko just to cheer him up - which he probably wouldn't believe, or should he tell Akashi what he wants to hear - which is a lie?

"Look, I gave it to Kuroko." Kagami chose the honest path.

"If it's to make him stop crying, then you're off the hook." Akashi said calmly, slowly losing interest of slicing Kagami into bits and pieces.

"Wait, how do you know?" The American asked.

"Aomine's been giving that guy nuggets ever since they were buddies in Teiko. He always stops crying whenever the dark skin toss him one." The redhead explained.

"It's his favorite snack besides milkshakes." Aomine added.

* * *

_**Kise**_

The blonde model was thirsty, his mouth like a desert and his throat like an empty oasis. Kise need water more than a phone. Speaking of a phone, the blonde's Samsungsuddenly received a message.

* * *

**_1 Message Received_**

_**From:** Kasamatsu-senpai-cchi_

_**To:** Kise (Personal Punching Bag)_

_where the phuq r u?! i chekd the males restroom n ur not there. i bet your shoping in da mall. if i see u dere, u r DAED! :(( practise is done and u still havnt cum back._

* * *

"I'm dead." Kise whispered to himself as soon as he read the message. Life now had a timer on it. The blonde rushed to the nearest water fountain (instead of buying a bottle of water because it would take longer) and set himself to rush hour.

Kise first went to Aomine rather than Midorima. He was surprised to see the three (Akashi, Aomine, and Kagami) hang out with each other. But, there was no time for him to comment about their friendship.

"AOMINECCHI!" He cried out. The three proceeded to look at where the voice came from.

Kise was rushing to pick out the Horikita Mai magazine for Aomine and picked them all up instead. He then proceeded to carry it all (while dropping some along his way) and hand it over to the cashier so he could pay for it. After wasting half of his wallet, he then plopped the plastic bag filled with Aomine's favorite gravure magazines onto the shopping cart and run to Midorima without saying a word.

"Hey, look! He did buy me some!" Aomine said excitedly as he picked one up from the plastic bag.

"Now that we're complete, let's pay for this and proceed to McDonald's." Akashi commanded.

Kise was rushing to get to Midorima before his senpai gets there before him. He was running faster than Aomine on his Zone.

"MIDORIMACCHI!" Kise squealed, rushing to pay for the items that were on Midorima's cart - including a porcelain vase, a pair of Munchkin Keychains, and Midorima himself. Kise pushed the cart a little too fast, forcing the carrot to piss his pants a little as he held on tight to the vase that might break without any support.

"What about your phone?!" Midorima shouted, but Kise was too concentrated on escaping Kasamatsu's wrath and was spacing out at that time. The most he could do was mishear what the carrot just told him.

"What about my bone?!" Kise asked, feeling deaf.

"No! What about your PHONE!" Midorima repeated, loudly capitalizing the word that Kise mistook.

"What about my CONE?!" Kise misheard it once more. Midorima realized it was no use and stayed silent for the rest of the shopping cart speen run.

"STOP!" Midorima halted, afraid to bump into the cashier counter. He was an inch away from death, good thing Kise had great reflexes. It wasn't long before Kise's wallet was chomped down, leaving a wasteland of buttons and pocket lint. But, it was better than dying in the hands of Kasamatsu.

Kise pushed the shopping cart away from him, causing Midorima to almost die after hitting a row of shopping carts. He escaped in the last minute and rushed to Kise who was carrying the single bag.

"Where are we going next?" Asked the carrot loudly. He had to counter the noise of the plastic bag and the sound of their loud footsteps.

"McDonald's!" Kise replied, hoping not to be seen by his senpai outside the mall.

* * *

_**Meanwhile it McDonald's...**_

The trio had finally made their way to the fast food restaurant and took a seat beside the two most patient people in the world.

"I'm sorry we're late." Akashi apologized to the two, in which one woke up from his nap.

"Wha-?" Kuroko timidly asked while wiping off his drool. "Murasakibara-kun, wake up. They're here." Kuroko poked Murasakibara, trying to wake him up from his deep nap.

"Let the big guy nap, let's order some food!" Kagami added charismatically.

"No thanks, I've eaten enough nuggets." Both Akashi and Aomine said in unison.

"What about you Kuroko?" The American asked.

"No thanks, I've eaten enough COKE." Kuroko said, holding his anger on the giant.

"Okay, I'll order myself." Kagami suggested to himself as he stood up from the chair and proceeded to the fast food cashier.

"Uh... Ten McNuggets, four Big Macs... Two Cokes, and a Sundae."

"What the- ARE YOU CHANTING A RITUAL OR SOMETHING?! I TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT HUNGRY!" Aomine nagged.

"It's okay, Aomine-kun. He can eat it all." Kuroko calmly implied. "I sometimes think he's not human." He added.

Suddenly, the door slammed. It was Kise. What at badass move it was to kick it open.

"Sugoi..." Kagami commented, thrilled to see the Generation of Miracles in action.

"Akashi, here's your vase." Kise hurriedly said as he plopped down the vase that Kise bought with his own money. He suddenly ran around everywhere, sweating and panting, sort of panicking in a way. Then came Midorima, with his left hand holding onto his green phone, where his new lucky item was placed. Akashi squinted his eyes to see if the keychain on Midorima's phone was a mudkip figure, and hell it was.

"Shintaro... Isn't that mine?" Akashi intimidatingly asked.

"No, it's mine. Kise gave it to me. Don't worry, he bought two for us." Explained the carrot.

"And Ryouta, what's with you? Stop running around. Explain yourself." Commanded the emperor.

"Listen, I need you guys to hide me." Kise admitted as if he killed a man.

"Why, are the cops after you too?!" Aomine asked nervously.

"No! And what do you mean 'too'?" Kise asked curiously.

"Forget it!" Replied the charcoal.

"Why do you need us to hide you?" Akashi questioned, trying to get back to the subject.

"Listen, I escaped from practice to buy a new phone. Practice ended earlier than I expected and now, Kasamatsu-senpai's on to me!" Kise barfed out the truth. He was afraid of what Akashi had to say to him.

"I'm dissapointed in you, Ryouta. Hiding from your own captain because you escaped practice to buy something for yourself and now you made us a part of it?" The redhead nagged down to the bone.

"Akashi-kun, it might feel right doing the wrong thing for once. I mean, it's to help out a friend from his abusive captain." Kuroko defended. Their former team captain ended up agreeing and tucked Kise under the rotten McDonald's table that was roofed up in chewed gum of assorted colors.

* * *

_Slam~_

The door bursted open, revealing the human figure that was none other than Yukio Kasamatsu.

"Where's Ryouta?! Have you five seen him?!" He asked desperately. They seemed to cover him up very well, but Kise couldn't take the guilt and decided to reveal himself.

"Wait... Before you kill me... I have to apologize to you." Kise said to his captain with a guilty pout on his face. "I'm sorry about leaving practice to do something useless. I'm also sorry for lying to you." He added with the most innocent voice.

"No, actually I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm sorry for destroying your phone, kicking your back, and abusively screaming at you. That's not what team captains should do to their team's ace. So... to make up for it, here's a brand new phone." Kasamatsu apologized and handed over the Samsung to Kise. It was brand new - straight from the mall, and still cased in a box.

Kise couldn't help but bring tears to his eyes and accept the apology.

"Thanks." The blonde said, trying to hold in his tears as he proceeded to hug his captain.

"No. Thank you."

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Cheesy, right?_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! It would help me a lot. :D_

_And thanks for reading!_


End file.
